Hayata
Hayata is the last remaining werewolf of her tribe of the Oregon Forests. She found James Talbot when he was only five, orphaned and injured. Sensing something powerful in him, she turns and adopts him, training him in forest survival. Later on, she helps Sarah Porters and thirty-one more orphans into becoming werecreatures and building the Oregon Forest Pack: the first ever Were community. Characteristics *'Name': Hayata *'Species': Werewolf *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Nature, her family, teasing poor James about his relationships, Sarah's strength and loyalty, fruit and fish *'Dislikes': Eel, Mor'Du threatening her home and new family, Una trying to seduce her brother *'Family': James Talbot (little brother), Oregon Forest Pack (all siblings and friends) Appearance Hayata sports tan skin like the other Native Americans in her tribe which small black eyes, small nose and mouth. She also has long black hair which is tied up in a bun called tsiiyeel. Her figure is slender with D-Cup breasts, thin waistline and hourglass figure, while on her back are five claw mark tattoos with the middle one going down her back. Clothing-wise, she wears a buckskin outfit similar to that of Native American tribes; it consists of a 2-piece buckskin crop top which exposes her midriff and navel, and a skirt ensemble, with bandages wrapped around her legs from feet to above her knees, as well as around her hands to elbows. She also sports a thin white necklace around her neck. Background Hayata is a member of the Powhowlton werewolf tribe that made their home in the deep forest of Oregon. But one day something happened, an attack of strange beasts that wiped out most of her tribe and home. She was only six when this happened, but was raised by the wolves to keep her alive until she was sixteen years of age. She made her home in the runes of her people’s village deep between the mountains. She was out hunting for food, until she came across a car wreck. Going against her warnings, she inspected it, only to find the drivers dead… but their six year old boy, James Talbot, still alive, but bleeding to death. She took him back to her home, caring for him, but the bleeding wasn’t stopping. She realized the boy was dying and no natural means to save him. So she bit him, turning him by giving him an unnatural means to save his life. Personality Hayata is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves her homeland, adventure, and nature. She appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. As she grew up with James at her side, she keeps her independent spirit and playfulness but is much more mature and self-assured than she was when she was a child. She believes that her peoples’ spirit surrounds her, and those that have joined with her. Skills/Abilities *'Female Delta Werewolf' Skills *'Wilderness Survival' *'Hunting' *'Building' *'Teaching' Relationships Hayata's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Oregon Tribes Category:Were Forest Frollocks Category:Werecreatures Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs